


A woman made of Iron

by BillyTheCryptid



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur's a bath girl, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Bisexual Female Character, Deluxe bath, F/F, F/M, Foot Massage, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Strong Female Characters, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, strong reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyTheCryptid/pseuds/BillyTheCryptid
Summary: The ladies (and probably a few men) enjoy watching Arthur do the chores. You are a strong woman and decide to help Arthur with those said chores. Impressed he finds he can't take his eyes off you, smitten by your strength and attitude. When you go with him to town things get a little interesting, especially when you take a pit stop at the baths then undo all their hard work on their way back to camp. All sex is consensual. There is not (y/n) just open ended Miss, and "he said your name" because I like the flow better.*Brief foot massage mentionedThis is turning into a sexy adventure of sorts, I'm not exactly an expert on posting and part of me wonders if I should have posted them as a series and not chapters but I have no idea what I'm doing. I plan on just exploring all the fun combinations.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, John Marston/Arthur Morgan, Karen Jones/Arthur Morgan/Reader, Karen Jones/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't completed a story in nearly seven years, and I don't even think this is totally done but I had writers block on my actual book so I thought a challenge would do me some good. Never written in this perspective before and when I was editing I noticed a few perspective inconsistencies so just a fair warning I tried my best, I may have also repeated myself a couple times or given them too many body parts I'm not sure I've re read it too many times and I'm ready to just say screw it and hit publish. Constructive criticism is heavily welcome as I am a professional writer trying to fine tune the western style and tone. I wrote this over the span of a few late nights so again sorry if something seems wonky, let me know down in the comments. Also wanted to mention all bodies are beautiful bodies I just wanted to give our glorious buff women out there some much deserved representation. I also can't get the Gosh Dang stupid formatting right and I've been trying to post for over two hours now so sorry there is no paragraph indents I don't know how to fix it.

Watching Arthur do chores seemed to be most of the camps favorite past time it seemed. You’d often notice a couple of the women standing around giggling, cheeks pink as they crowd together and whisper. 

“Morning Arthur!” One of them might call out, but they mostly just watched. You were a strong woman, all women were strong but you were the kind that made most people look twice. They assumed your thick arms were all flab and that your short stature meant you were frail but it was more so of the opposite. You grew up doing hard manual labor while yer drunken father slept his days away single handedly keeping your homestead going until you met your husband, then Karen, who then introduced you to the Van der Linde gang, where your husband was killed almost immediately thereafter. Part of you considered heading back to find yer sorry father but you knew the state of the homestead was probably well past any help if not sold away already, and Hosea had convinced you to stay, not that it was truly hard. You had done what you always had to do to make your keep, hauling, lifting, building, the kind of hard labor most of the men tried to get out of. You had to admit part of you was slightly prideful seeing a man shift uncomfortably in the presence of your strength. You didn’t find burly men like Arthur Morgan that special to look at… or so you kept telling yourself, and if you did want to look… it was from your tent across camp where no one could see you openly gaping like all the other girls and some of the men as he hefted hay bales or chopped wood. The chopping block was just outside your tent and was often your first chore but you had noticed a couple times as you were on the way over to said block one of the girls would come over and strike up a conversation with you just long enough for Arthur to stroll over and set to work. It annoyed you but you understood, there wasn’t much to do as of late, even Arthur was around quite a bit and if watching men do the chores did it fer them you wouldn’t argue. 

You had finished up all of your normal chores debating on going for a quick bath down by the lake when you passed by the women all gawking yet again at Arthur, this time hauling a bale of hay. You wrinkle your brow, it was awfully late in the morning for them not to have been fed yet. Anger bubbled in your chest. Your horse was your baby and your baby did not go hungry. 

“What’s goin on?” you asked as you approached the group. 

“What you mean?” Karen asked, not looking away from Arthurs strong back. 

“Whys the hay not out?”

“It was Bill’s turn.” she shrugged. You rolled your eyes and cursed. “I’ll help ya Mr. Morgan,” you called picking up a bale yourself. It wasn’t your favorite chore, the bales were thicker than your torso was long and you had to take awkward slow shuffling steps. 

“Nonsense Darlin’” Arthur responded, not looking back over his shoulder or realizing who he was talking to. Your face flushed an angry red as you readjusted the bale so you could walk faster getting nearly into step with the bigger man. 

“Don’t insult me Mr. Morgan,” you grunted as you dropped the hay down in the middle of the hitching area. 

“Oh shoot I’m sorry,” he laughed good heartedly. “Truly I am, I didn’t realize it was you Mrs. Fisher.” Your heart clenched, you had stopped going by your husband's last name shortly after his death, unable to bear the weight of being a widow you thought maybe you could pretend it had never happened in the first place. 

“Please don’t call me that,” you responded with a slight bite then softened. “And it’s okay.” You turned before he could say more to grab another bale. You brought this one over to where your horse was situated in the back of the camp with a few of the others. You propped your foot up on the bale so you could pull out your boot knife as Arthur came up beside you with the last bale. You cut the bindings on the bales and whistled for your horse to come over. She whinnied hungrilly coming over excitedly. She nuzzled you with her nose as you were tucking your knife away, knocking you off balance causing you to stumble into Arther who grabbed your arm to steady you. You saw something flash in his eyes and you could have sworn you felt him give your arm an assessing squeeze but he immediately let go when he met your eyes, was he blushing? You gave him a questioning look but thanked him. 

“Well… m’ asumin’ Williamson shirked all his duties so I’m going to go check on that…” you awkwardly turned and ambled away unaware of Arthur’s longing gaze at you. 

He found you at the chopping block splitting logs. Your face crimson red as you brought the axe down. Some went clean through and some got stuck but you powered through. 

“Jesus Mr. Morgan,” you shout startled making him snap out of his thoughts. “You scared me.” Arthur reddened before turning and walking away without a word, again he found himself cursing, meaning to tell you to call him Arthur. 

He started paying more attention to you, he had always given you your space, that thing with your husband back in blackwater was rough. He was there when he died and had felt your anger for years whether it was directed at him or not. Now he couldn’t keep himself from looking for excuses to get alone with you. Every one of them failing due to nerves or poor timing and his own inability to show his interest in your properly. 

Then one day the opportunity presents itself, Arthur is ordered to go to town with Bill to get supplies however his mind immediately flashes to you.

“Hey Bill make yourself scarce a minute eh?” he says scanning the camp until his eyes land on you sitting by the fire sipping coffee with Karen. Her arm is linked in yours and she’s whispering something in your ear that makes you blush. You look up and catch him staring at you just like she said he was and blush again looking down. 

“Hey!” he calls your name before he can lose his nerve, “Wanna do a supply run with me?” Karen pulls her arm out of yours and takes your coffee cup as if to say _Girl you better go_. 

“Sure thing Mr.Morgan, just give me a moment.” Karen all but pushes you up to your feet and you flush giving her a look before you go grab your things. You head over to the wagon climbing up into the driver's seat as you wait for Arthur to finish hitching the horses. He looks up at you eyebrows furrowed. You give him a look back challenging him to say something, he’s a bad driver and he knows it, you know it, everyone knows it. He was good for speed and getaways but safely transporting anything? Now that was always a gamble. 

“Come on Morgan, I didn’t think you had delicate sensibilities, sides I saw you let Miss Sadie drive last week.” He flushes and you smirk as he concedes with a grunt and a nod before climbing up in the seat next to you. You try not to think about the heat of his thigh next to yours as you give a gentle click and get the horses in motion. The first couple a minutes is quiet as you make your way through the trees and up onto the trail to town. However you can practically hear the man beside you thinking, shifting uncomfortably with unasked questions beside you.

“You got somethin’ on your mind Mr. Morgan?” 

“Not at all Miss,” he starts. 

“You sure it’s a long ride and you seem awfully fidgety. You remind me of Jack whenever he’s trying to keep quiet.” Arthur gave a small laugh. 

“Was just wondern’ how you got so tough is all.” You shrug unaware of how intensely he’s staring at you as you maneuver a sharp turn. You blush a little, somewhat self conscious, somewhat proud. 

“Just the life I had,” you shrug. “Is it… off putting to you?” you hate to ask, you hate to care but you knew, there weren’t many men like your former husband who appreciated a good strong woman, who could truly put you in your place when you needed to be, they wanted something frail they could wrap in their arms. You were perfectly capable of appearing soft and gentle but your true self usually creeped out eventually. Specially when you was drinking. 

“What? No, no, no!” Arthur answered almost too enthusiastically. He caught your face fall a little as you assumed he was probably lying but you kept your eyes forward snapping the reins gently. 

“I’salright Mr. Morgan,” you respond ready to be done talking, ready for him to stop glancing your way. 

“I mean it,” he pushes, he hates when you’re formal with him, it wasn’t like you were exactly best friends but he did find himself wanting to be something more personal to you. 

“Let’s just get to town,” you grunt. He curses at himself, he shouldn’t have brought it up but it had been on his mind all night. The thought of you, your strong capable arms locked around his neck, his face buried in yours as he thrusts up into you. The thought of those strong calloused hands running over his skin as he bites and kisses at every inch of your body. He chances a glance down at your trouser clad legs and swallows hard. Your thighs are thick and solid, the fabric more tattered and threadbare than his had ever become. He flushes again thinking of those strong thighs locked around his head as his tongue explores your depths. He wants to speak again but doesn’t know how to without putting his foot in his mouth today it seems. 

He says your name tentatively then he swallows hard and thinks maybe he shouldn’t say nothing, you two are about to be stuck on this wagon for at least another hour. You look at him and he sighs quickly changing his mind. “Wanna drink?” he asks instead, offering you a small bottle of whiskey. 

“What you really wanna say Mr. Morgan?”

“Please, call me Arthur,” he insists. Then offers you the bottle again trying to stick to his charade. 

“I don’t drink much Mr. Morgan,” you respond unconsciously ignoring his request for informality. “Makes me a mite mean.” 

You two are quiet again and the only sound the horses clip clopping and wagon creaking along. He doesn’t say anything, putting the bottle untouched back in his satchel. 

When you get to town you’re slightly relieved to put some distance between the two of you. Your first stop is the general store where you quickly look around for a few personal items, apples for your horse, candy for jack, some soap and pomade for Keiran who had given you the money when you heard you were heading out, afraid to leave for town himself. 

“I’m sorry sir,” you heard the clerk apologize to Arthur. “‘M back ain’t what it used to be cain’t be much help to you.”

“Nonsense,” you reassure him, handing him the money for your goods, “we got this.” He took your money and began to laugh before you hauled one of the large crates of supplies off the counter. Arthur stacks the last two and follows you out smirking at the clerks' startled face.

“She’weren’t so short she’da prolly carried him all,” he added over his shoulder with an amused laugh. The praise and confidence makes you flush, no one but your husband had ever shown open pride over your strength and now here was Arthur openly boasting as if you were his. You tried to damp down surging feelings of affection as you climbed back up urging the horses down to go pick up your hay. Arthur made another show of pride there as well as you helped the men load up the wagon moving almost twice as fast as them. 

After Arthur told you he had some business to attend to, Herr Strauss business over at the hotel. You sighed, you hated ‘Herr Strauss’ business but shrugged and nodded. 

“It ain’t like that,” he reassured you. “Just a meeting I promise, take me ‘bout an hour tops.” This peaks your interest, an hour was more than enough time for a bath and you say as much not really thinking anything of the statement, but a blush creeps up Arthur's cheeks as he’s suddenly hit with the image of your naked body in the bath, water sluicing down those strong shoulders, fingers deftly scrubbing your legs and thighs and he gives his head a less than subtle shake with a snuff not much unlike a horse shaking away a fly. 

“Y’alright there Mr. Morgan?” you laugh. “The horse flies coming for ya.” He smirked and shook his head. 

“Must need a bath too, maybe I’ll join ya’,” he says then flushes and stammers. “I-i-i mean in the notion of takin’ a bath not your bath per say.” 

“Why Mr.Morgan you don’t want to give me one of them deluxe baths like them girls do?” You tease, half tease, half hope. He stiffens a little and gives a cough as his face goes crimson. 

“I-I-”

“I’m just teasin’,” you elbow him and he curses himself and his heart for the weird pang it got. 

It’s been so long since you’ve had a good hot bath and you let out a long satisfied sigh as you lower yourself into the deep basin. You rest your head back flipping your braid back over the side, you’ll get to your hair in a minute. For now you are just relishing in the feeling of warm water melting your aches away. 

You must have dozed off because the next thing you know you are startling awake as Arthur comes into the room then freezes. You cover your chest and sit up quickly. 

“I-I-I-I’m sorry I must’ve heard him wrong,” he stammered, unable to take his eyes off your wet glistening skin. You blush under his steady gaze. 

“Did you, or are you here to give me that Deluxe bath I asked fer Mr.Morgan?” you push, you don’t know why, you had been denying your feelings all day, all week, all month, all year, hell you’ve been denying your feelings the moment you met Arthur Morgan. For a minute he stands there dumbfounded, unsure if he heard you right, raising an eyebrow in question, making sure you’re serious. You give him a nervous but hopefully sure smile as you slowly lower your arms back down and lean back into the basin flipping your hair over the edge once again. He visibly swallows before stepping all the way in and shutting the door behind him. You try to keep your face neutral as if you did this kind of thing all the time as you watch him slowly amble across the room boots clunking across the wood. He shucked his gun belt and satchel, then set his hat on the shelf beside your belongings before finally removing his coat revealing a crisp blue green dress shirt that made his eyes seem to glow. You licked your lips before biting the bottom one unconsciously as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Arthur carefully trailed his fingers through the water as he made his way to the stool beside the basin the water had grown tepid during your nap and goosebumps were peppering up your arms. He stepped out of sight for a moment returning with a steamy bucket of water from the boiler behind you topping off your water. The warmth enveloped you and you let out a satisfied sigh, visibly relaxing hands coming up to grip the side of the tub so you could situate yourself better. Finally he sat and you felt tense all over again, the reality of the situation washing over you. 

“Now please,” he murmured quietly as his hands came around dipping a cloth in the water hand brushing your breast, you both had to be a sight, flushing and blushing like a couple of babes. “Call me Arthur,” his breath ghosted across your neck and ear as he brought the cloth up letting the water run down your shoulder as he squeezed it out. He lathered up with some soap and got to work gently wiping down your neck and scrubbing up behind your ears, he became more confident in his motions as he reached your shoulders, gently taking your hand so he could raise your arm and scrub. He chanced a glance at your face, your eyes had slipped back closed, more surprised to find yourself relaxing, before he marveled at the definition of your shoulders and biceps, swallowing hungrily as he followed them back up to your chest. He released your hand to switch the rag over to his right so he could get your chest. His face was over yours, you could feel his careful breath as he reached to get under your armpit. As he grows more comfortable he finds himself eager to continue his ministrations lower. You hear him shuffle down to the end of the basin and he dips his hand in grabbing your ankle, pausing to gauge your reaction. Too nervous to open your eyes you simply lift your leg with him and perch it on the edge of the basin. He slowly works up and down your calves, then your heel. He rings the rag out again and you hear it slop onto the side of the basin. You crack your left eye just a little to see him lather up the soap before he takes your foot in your hand and makes you feel things you didn’t think were possible. His thumbs work the sore pads of your foot, digging into the tight flesh there and you bite your lip against a groan only to have it escape moments later as his fingers slip through your toes before going back down to knead at the knots in your arch. You squeeze your eyes shut embarrassed and let yourself sink down in the water your leg peeking out of the water more, half your thigh exposed. A surge of confidence zings through him as he does it one more time earning another small mewl before he goes all the way down to your thigh. Part of you wonders if he’s done this before but the other part of you becomes distracted as he teases up your thigh. Then just when you think he’s going to go for your inner thigh he pulls back placing your food back in the water and shifting to take the other one. He gives your left foot the same attention and now you are feeling completely boneless. He shuffled closer, coming all the way around to your left side, you could feel his closeness as he moved the cloth down the inside of your knee pausing as he reached the edge of your inner thigh. You sensed his hesitation opening your eyes practically salivating at the sight before you. Arthur Morgan skin dewy and hair tousled in the heat kneeling over you, one broad hand wrapped in cloth against your thigh, the other gripping the side of the basin. His eyes were staring into yours shocked to see them open but he held a silent question there. 

“Why Mr.Morgan I do require that all of me be cleaned,” you encouraged with a haughty smirk, trying your best to sound high society snooty before giving him a small challenging smile. He took the bait, you wanted him to push your limits, you wanted him to take charge, and something truly hoped you wanted him. He scrubbed down getting the crease between your womanhood and your thigh, first on the leg across from him then the other. To your frustration he went back up brushing over your stomach then back down, he could feel the coarse texture of your pubic hair through the linen and you groaned hips involuntarily bucking up into his touch. You watched his face carefully as he brushed over the lips of your vagina but suddenly once again to your disappointment his hand was gone, slopping the rag over the side of the basin. You open your mouth to protest but in that instant it's back, his bare fingers sending teasing electric brushes over your slit your body trembles as you try to keep still. 

“You want this?” he asks dipping his finger between your folds almost there, just so very close. You bite your lip against a whimper feeling slightly pathetic as your hands come up to grip the side of the tub. You nod and he gives your clit a single quick brush before looking back at you. “What’s my name?” you furrow your eyebrows for a moment confused then with a wave of defiance remember. It’s not that you didn’t want to call him Arthur it was just… you didn’t know, it was kind of fun to see him yearn for something from you for once, there was no way you were giving it up that quick. 

“Mr. Morgan,” you tested with a smirk. He caught the flash of fire in your eyes and cursed with a laugh accepting the challenge. He brushed over your clit again slower but still teasing then slipped his fingers down lower to tease at your entrance only just barely pushing the tip of his pointer finger in, his thumb gently swirling your clit. You squeezed the side of the tub, wanting to wrap your fingers around his other wrist but resisted. You tried to wriggle a little but it didn't work. He pulled away moving back so he could push your leg back and propping your foot up on his shoulder. He scrubbed back down your thigh again with just his fingers messaging the thick muscles there, dipping down once more to tease again. Each time you reluctantly had to admit your resolve was slipping but you’d think of something, some sort of stubborn last stand, riling up men was what you lived for. He was running his finger from the entrance of your pussy up to your clit getting deeper and deeper each time but never quite enough. You found his rhythm quickly though and grabbed his wrist desperately as your hips bucked forcing his finger into you but he was quick to pull back and tisk. 

“Fine Missy,” your face fell at first thinking he was going to up ‘n leave but instead lust pooled in your gut as he reached over wrapping your braid around his hand, he got a good grip on the back of your head pulling it back as he got up on his knees more. “I’ll give it to you.” His eyes searched yours and you licked your lips hungrily, reaching back for his hand giving it a squeeze in silent permission. Without warning he pushed his pointer and index finger up into your tight hole. You moaned bringing your other hand down to squeeze his wrist trying to urge him to go faster. He obeyed pumping his fingers until you were panting _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ quicker and quicker stopping just as you were about to cum. You let out a whine and he stared down at you deeply, 

“You wanna cum you gotta say my name,” he teased and pulled your head back farther. Arousal and need permeated your body and you tried to bite back a desperate whine. He starts again as the fire in your sex ebbs away. He builds you up once more and you think if you can appear calm enough you might be able to trick one out of you but it’s no use as you near again he stops and you curse unwilling to give up just yet.

“Come on Darlin’” he coo’s sweetly. “I can see how bad you want it.” His fingers are giving you teasing brushes again and the water is cooling around you. He pushes three fingers inside and this time a loud groan bubbles out of you and you clamp your hand over your mouth embarrassed. He pumps his fingers and your legs immediately start trembling. 

“Oh God,” you finally break your hand coming down to grab his shoulder leading down to his hand in the water. “Please Arthur, please.” 

“Of course Darlin’,” he smiles warmly down at you, and giving in somehow doesn’t seem as shameful as you thought it would. You grab a fist full of his hair barely registering that it’s more damp than dewy and pull him in kissing him as your orgasm tears through your body like a train. He finger fucks you through your orgasm until you are overstimulated and begging against his lips once more. “That’s a girl,” he says, not stopping griping your hair as tight as yours is in his it seems. “Say my name for me.” 

“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur,” you pant, your fingers slacking in his hair as you move to grip his arm. 

“Good girl,” you flush at the praise and he kisses you once more before he’s pulling back, helping you straighten out your leg you hadn't even realized was pinned back between your bodies, but now the ache is very apparent. He places it back in the water and stands. You go to sit up but he stops you moving back around to undo your plait. He’s gentle and you are boneless as he suds up your hair and rinses it before plaiting it back up. You’d watched him braid his horses mane many times, watched those deft fingers make quick work of it and now for some reason it’s absolutely thrilling to picture him doing the same thing for you. 

“I’d say you are rightly scrubbed Miss,” Arthur murmurs in your ear. “Let’s get you dried off.” He helps you stand up on shaky legs and step out of the tub feeling very pruny but practically glowing. 

“Mr. Morgan,” you start to ask, slipping back into old habits. He looks to your face to see you smile bashfully and laughs at your slip up. 

“Don’t worry Darlin’, I’ll have you back to screaming my name in no time.” he murmurs deeply crowding your space as he dries your skin. You can smell the soap on his skin and take in his face. 

“You already had a bath didn’t you?” you chance and he blushes. “Mr. Morgan you dirty old man,” you tease. Then before he can say anything else you drop to your knees before him, he looks down at you shocked but doesn’t stop you from undoing his pants and finding his hard cock practically begging for attention. Aware of how much time you’ve already spent here you quickly set to work taking as much of his length into your mouth as you can manage. He groans gently, placing his hand on your head. You swirl your tongue making him gasp sharply before sucking on the head of his cock. You bob up and down slicking him up with your mouth before pulling off and jerking him. He says your name under his breath, hands trying not to tighten in your hair. 

“I’m gonna,” he tries to pull you off but you grab his hips and still him as you let him cum in your mouth. Once he’s spent you spit into the damp rag you had been using to dry yourself with. 

The sky is turning orange by the time you get back on the road, this time letting Arthur drive, too tired and boneless to do much else. The air is cooling and you give a slight shiver, Arthur asks you to hold the reins for a second as he turns digging out a blanket from under the bench and wraps it around your shoulders. You let yourself relax against him as he takes the reins back and are unsure of when you dozed but when he gently shakes your shoulder you sit up embarrassed mumbling an apology. 

“Fine by me Darlin’,” you think you might never get sick of him calling you that. “It’s mighty dark, I thought maybe we should stop and make camp.” You hum in agreement.

You build the fire as he sets up the tent and bedrolls and unhitches the horses, feeding them some hay. Building fires, creating fires, setting things on fire, they all knew that was your thing but Arthur felt awed every time, he sat by you admiring your work. You’re both quiet watching and listening to the flames crackle for a moment before he’s pulling out some meat to cook. Part of you wants to lean into him but the other part remains fearful, resistant, that morning you’d been practically strangers. After dinner you go to check on the horses, if not to give yourself a little distance to think. When you chance a glance his way he’s watching you as you feign needing something from the cart but when you turn around to find him standing in your space you let out a startled yelp. 

“Mr. Morgan you scared me,” you whisper breathless. 

“I believe I asked you to call me Arthur.” he responds voice low. You swallow looking up into his eyes. They are playful, the firelight casting a glow around him. 

“I’m sorry,” you earnestly apologize, “I forgot.”

“You forgot the hotel already have you?” he gets closer grabbing your arms and pulling you in for a fierce kiss, you kiss him back hungrily as he backs you up against the wagon. His hands release your arms and begin to roam your body. 

“That or maybe I’ve changed my mind about giving up so easily,” you tease as he kisses and bites at your neck. “Maybe I want a rematch.” His body tenses for a moment and you take advantage at his loss of focus and use your strength to wrestle him down into the dirt. He lets out a startled curse before he starts to push you off confused at first then as you resist he understands. “Want me to dominate you, put you in your place, that it?” he growls hungrily, in a way that also asks for permission. 

“I certainly want you to try,” you tease back. He growls once more moving to pin you but you are slippery. The two of you wrestle in the dirt, he has to admit you are quite the scrappy little thing but he has size on you and soon he has you down straddling your hips. He pushes your shirt up over your head holding the fabric tightly in his fist trapping your arms as he reaches down to undo your pants. He pauses for a moment but the hungry look in your eye and the lack of protest coming from your mouth urges him on. 

“I’m gonna fuck you until you are screaming my name.” he undoes his own pants and though you would really like that there’s no real fun in giving up that easy so when he stands to remove your pants you start to turn and jump to your feet but he’s quick, he anticipated this and he’s grabbing your ankles and pulling you back down before he pulls at the fabric of your britches and yanks them off. Your arms are still tangled and you are distracted as you try to untangle your wrists. He has your knees up to your chest and is leaning over you pinning your hands back down. You can feel his hard cock resting against your belly as he hungrily takes a kiss from you. You lock your legs around him and use your back to roll the two of you. He stares up at the stars confused for a moment then laughs before he’s wrestling you back down, you get one of your arms free but he flips you over and you use it to cushion your cheek against the gritty dirt. So much for a bath you think. His body is hot on top of yours and you push your ass up into his groin. He bites at your shoulder then tongue laving over the tight corded muscles there, a firm hand to the back of your neck holding you down. You can feel him stretch out and hear the rustling of him trying to grab something just out of reach. You are about to ask when he pulls your hand out from under your face joining it with your other one behind your back. You start to struggle again but you are growing tired, and then you feel it, the handkerchief being wrapped around your wrists. He’s pulling you back now, keeping your head up until he can slip a discarded article of clothing under your face before he lets you back down and pulls up your hips. Your cheeks flush in embarrassment but suddenly his fingers are pumping inside you and you are moaning. 

“So wet for me already Darlin’” he laments, flipping you over to open your legs with his strong hands pulling you closer. Your shoulders are holding the brunt of your weight as your legs neatly slot around the tall man's hips. He brushes the tip of his cock over your slit teasing and you wiggle trying to get him to commit but he laughs. You are about to say something but he’s sliding up into you, his large thick cock filling you. 

“Oh God!” You shout. 

“Not quite my name but you’re getting close,” he teased biting and kissing at your neck for a moment, letting you adjust to his girth. Then he’s thrusting wildly hand on your throat, a move you’ll file into the back of your head for later. You’ve never been fucked like this, completely helpless, your partner had always seemed like the helpless one but now you were seeing what you had been missing. His hands are tight on your thighs as he raises your hips more hitting deep inside you. Your vision was going white you were about to cum and this time you knew what to do. You weren’t too proud when it came to pleasure like this, no one could be right? 

“Arthur I’m going to cum please,” you gasped.

“That’s my girl,” he let out a guttural moan, hips stuttering and hand tightening on your throat just a fraction more, making you realize even bound and helpless you still had a power over him. 

“Don’t stop Arthur, don’t stop,” you pants wildly overcome by the euphoria building inside you, he doesn’t, only slipping his hand down to rub your clit. His calloused thumb is just what you needed to send you over the edge and with a loud shout your legs lock around him as you cum his name bubbling out of you as he fucks you through your oragasm. Just when you can’t take anymore he removes his hand to get a better grip on your thighs and gives a few clumsy thrusts before he pulls out finishing on the inside of your thigh with a mewl that echoes down your spine. 

Spent he gently turns you untying your hands then using the handkerchief to wipe you up. You blush furiously in the afterglow and he stands helping you to your feet. You fall against him weakly trying to get your legs to hold you and he steadies you. You right yourself blushing again but he only smiles warmly down on you kissing you once more. 

You let him hold you to his chest as you lay in your tent, your heart is hammering hard but you are so tired you drift off before you can get worked up all over again.

The first thing you become aware of as the morning light starts to peek through the flaps of your tent is his head tucked up under your chin, face nuzzled into your chest, hair tickling your face. You run your fingers through it and he lets out a contented sigh. He wants to stay like this, hand firmly gripping your hip as he starts to stir, but if you don’t get back soon they’re gonna send Charles out looking for you. You both reluctantly pull apart stretching and groaning as you get up. You clean up camp glancing every few minutes over in his direction, mind racing with thoughts from the night before, part of you wondering if it was a one time thing, part of you knowing he was hooked on you as much as you were him. He caught your eye as he loaded your things up into the wagon, you were just finishing up hitching the horses and you two were only a foot or so apart. He licked his lips inviting you to take initiative, you lunged forward kissing him deeply and firmly before pulling back and climbing up into the driver's seat. 

“Let’s get going Mr.Morgan,” you teased knowing if you stayed any longer Charles would for sure be getting an eyeful when he did find you. Arthur laughed, shaking his head and went around climbing up. 

“There you are, took you guys long enough!” Pearson shouted. “What in the blazes happened to you two!?”

“Oh hush up big guy,” you rolled your eyes parking the wagon and hopping down. “It’s here ain’t it?” 

“What happened to you two?” Karen asked worried, she fussed over you tucking your hair back in place and brushing some dirt off of Arthur. Both of you looked down at your feet and tried not to blush. 

“Long line at the bath house,” Arthur shrugged. Karen gave you two a knowing look and a conspiratory smile before linking her arm in yours, she’ll get you to spill, she knows it.

“‘Till next time Mr. Morgan,” you call over your shoulder as she leads you away.


	2. Something... or someone a little softer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short follow up chapter, this time you and Karen blow off a little steam in your shared tent.

That night you and Karen lay in your tent facing each other whispering quietly as not to disturb Tilly or Mary Beth in the next tent over. 

“He did things,” you whisper, “that ain’t no man ever done to me before.” 

“Like what?” She whispers back. 

“He followed me into the bath, did things to my feet I ain’t never felt.”

“What chu’ mean?” 

“I mean he took my foot into his hand and squeezed it like,” you try to explain but she only gave you a confused look. “Just come mere,” you sit up moving to her feet by the bottom of the tent. “Gimme your foot.” 

Not one to shy away from trying something new if it means she gets a little pleasure out of it Karen propped herself up on her elbow shaking a leg out from under her blankets. You carefully take it into your lap and do your best to replicate Arthur’s movements. 

“Oh my,” Karen gasps toes flexing between your fingers. “That could get anyones bloomers off I’m sure.” She watches you some more as you work across the pads of her feet and down the arch. You look up at her hooded eyes and give her a confident smirk. You and Karen were no strangers to each other's bodies, hers was soft where yours wasn’t and you found her impossible to resist when she looked at you like that. You took her other foot in your hand and began the same process over again,

“Lay back Missy, enjoy yourself,” you order and her eyes flash with excitement as she settles back. You push her blanket up more as you move up her calf, squeezing and kneading before moving back to the other one. Then you stop your work in favor of pulling her bloomers down and off before working back up her thigh. You tease her like Arthur did, kneading the muscles around her groin area before pushing her knees apart. She stares up at you hungrily and you can see how wet she is. Going down on your elbows you gesture for her to put her legs up on your shoulders, something she does with ease and practice. You dip your head down licking up into her cunt in a single broad stroke. Her legs are trembling with anticipation as you follow your tongue's movements with your pointer finger, teasingly stroking her until her hips are bucking with need hands going to your hair.

“Please don’t tease me,” she pleads, gasping your name quietly. You give her a wink before burying your mouth in her curly mound, taking in the intoxicating musky scent of her arousal. Her legs clench against your ears as you slip your fingers into her entrance. She mewls gripping your hair tighter as you begin to eat her out in earnest, fingers scissoring her open. You can feel her getting closer, the walls of her vagina clenching around your fingers. She’s struggling to stay quiet so you pull your face away in favor of fingerfucking her, using your right hand to pump in and out of her, thumb rubbing her clit every few thrusts, your left clamps over her mouth as her legs tighten around your wrist stilling your motions. She cries into your palm hands wrapped around the wrist smothering her cries as she bucks wildly. As her body stills you remove your hand, and turn to find something to wipe it but she grabs it pulling your wet fingers into her mouth. It’s your turn to groan, her tongue swirling the sticky pads of your fingers before releasing them with a pop. She then pulls you in by the front of your camisole and kisses you pulling your body on top of hers for a moment before rolling you over onto your back and straddling your hips. You marvel up at her, brushing your hands over her soft skin, it’s too dark to fully see but you know the freckle patterns that brush across her chest and down her arms by heart. You motion to push her camisole up and off of her but she stops you, hands taking yours, her face growing self conscious. 

“Come on, don’t worry like that, you know I think you’re beautiful.” She softens leaning down to kiss you once more and you again motion to pull up her top. This time she lets you, pulling back to help you yank it over her head, pulling her back down you take one of her breasts into your mouth swirling your tongue around her nipple until it hardens gripping her hips, the flesh there soft in your hands. She's grinding down on you desperate and frustrated as she tries to find friction. You shift slotting your leg in between hers and she groans as her cunt makes contact with the soft fabric bloomers covering your thigh. You switch to her other breast biting and suckling until she’s pushing up forcing her clit against you bucking herself to orgasm. It’s a beautiful sight to see, a woman losing herself over you, and you bite your lip fixing your grip on her hips to help her along. Her body trembles as she leans back down kissing you hungrily once more before rolling off of you. You are about to protest but she turns you on your side and slots herself up against your back. Slipping one arm into the space between your shoulder and jaw bringing it around to grip you closer to her chest, her other hand comes around dipping down under your bloomers where she wastes no time with teasing, rubbing tight circles against your clit. 

“Oh God,” you whisper, hugging her arm to you, eyes screwing shut as she kisses your neck and makes you cum with a whispered shout. “Jesus Karen.” you finally whisper once you’ve come back down, rolling in her arms to face her and place a chaste kiss on her lips. 

“Remind me to thank Arthur Morgan in the mornin’,” she laughed pulling you in closer, she’s completely nude but doesn’t seem to mind, using your own body as warmth. You reach back and pull the blankets over the two of you as she strokes her fingers through your hair by your temples where it’s come free from your braid. You hum content and let yourself drift off. 


	3. Arthur Morgan, Arthur Morgan, what did you see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur more or so accidentally witnesses you and Karen's activities and John helps him with some pressing needs. I spelt Marston's name wrong a couple times so if I missed a correction my bad.

Arthur slowly steps away from where he was standing over you and Karen’s tent. Sure he had an inkling you were close but it never occurred to him a woman might love on another woman like that, of course he knew men could knock boots, he and Charles were no strangers to each others bodies, but he just never thought woman were capable of such things. He hadn’t been eavesdropping on purpose, the camp was near silent with everyone sleeping, he had just come over from his spot by the lookout to grab some wood for the fire when he heard a small gasp come from your tent. He guesses at first he’s listening to make sure everything is okay but then he hears Karen’s unmistakable moan. He furrows his brows and slowly approaches your tent and flushes when he hears the wet unmistakably sexual sounds as she cries out your name. There’s a gap in the back flap of your tent and he carefully angles himself so he can peek through. It’s too dark to make out much but he can definitely see Karen’s form grinding down on you, head thrown back in ecstasy as you urge her hips along. His jeans feel uncomfortably tight and he becomes fully aware of how wrong this is so he quickly turns and heads back to the fire where he and John had been sitting watch. He had forgotten the log and John gave him a puzzled look. 

“You alright there Arthur, you look like one frazzled pussy cat,” he teases and Arthur blushes. 

“It’s er, uh, nothing,” he shook his head. “Thought I heard somethin’ but it was nothing.” 

“Scare ya?” John asks, trying to figure where the wood was. 

“No, no, not at all what you mean jackass,” Arthur responds defensively. 

“Well scuse me but you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he laughs. “And you forgot the wood,” he then looks down then flushes, in the dying light he can see Arthurs erection outlined through his jeans. “Or maybe you didn’t.” Arthur curses at him turning to go back and grab some wood but John grabs his wrist. 

“Oh come on Arthur, what you see over there that got you all excited?” 

“Nothing you fool now quit checking me out,” he pulls away marching off. When he returns setting the log onto the flickering flames he tries hard to ignore John’s eyes. 

“You really ain’t gonna tell me,” he pushes.

“There ain’t nothing to tell,” Arthur grunts back. 

“You telling me you ain’t harder than sin in them jeans over there? I recognize that uncomfortable shifting.”

“I’m telling you it ain’t none of your business unless you want to come over here and do something about it.” He means for this to put John off but it has the opposite effect, the younger man gives Arthur a doofy smile. 

“Why maybe I will, but do I get something in return?” John asks.

“Let’s see what you can do first,” Arthur challenges back, still not sure if they're both serious until John is suddenly on his knees before Arthur pushing his legs apart and reaching for the clasp of his jeans. 

“You know I like to take any chance to prove myself,” John murmurs hungrily as he slides Arthur's pants open and slowly pulls out his thick hard cock. 

“To be an idiot-” Arthur starts to shoot but John’s hot mouth is suddenly enveloping his cock and he loses the words hands instantly flying to Marston’s hair. “Oh shit.” John makes a satisfied sound in the back of his throat that vibrates down Arthur’s cock and he struggles to keep his hips from bucking up into John’s mouth. His tongue is swirling around Arthur’s dick and his toes curl in his boots, he’s embarrassed to admit he’s already pretty close, the image of you and Karen still fresh in his mind but then John pulls off with a pop earning a frustrated groan from Arthur. 

“You gonna tell me what you saw?” he teases stroking Arthur slowly, Arthur shakes his head desperately. 

“I ain’t seen nothing I swear,” he tries to lie but John swipes his thumb over the head of Arthur’s cock and the words get lost as he grips the log he’s seated on. 

“Come on, it had to be something good to get you this worked up, we haven’t done this since before Blackwater, hell you’ve barely glanced my way since you saved my ass back in them mountains.” Arthur hates him for trying to have this conversation while his dick is in John’s hand and is about to say fuck it he can finish off himself but John seems to sense his waning patience and goes back to bobbing his mouth over his cock until he’s close again then stopping just as he’s about to tip over the edge. 

“God Dammit Marston,” he curses. 

“I’ll let you fuck me like you used to,” John tries, pulling out the big guns. 

“We ain’t got nothing for that,” Arthur grunts as John teases him with a slow hand. 

“Who says,” John gets up on the balls of his feet so he can reach into his back pocket and pull out a small tin of oil. 

“What, you always carry that on you?” Arthur tries to hide his enthusiasm at the idea but his cock seems to throb in John’s spit slick fingers. 

“Only when I know I’m gonna be alone with a big strong man such as yourself,” John tries for flattery and Arthur shoots him a look. When that doesn’t seem like it’s gonna work John switches to begging. “Please Arthur, come on.” 

“It ain’t fer me to tell,” he tries as John gives his cock another stroke, he grabs the man's wrist trying to get him to continue. 

“What if I chance a guess,” John urges, fighting his grip. “Come on, I know you want this Morgan.” He puts his mouth back down onto Arthur’s dick as he undoes his own pants, opening the tin and slicking his fingers with practiced ease and Arthur has to bite the inside of his cheek as he watches the smaller man's hand disappear down the back of his own britches. He assumes John’s fingers are currently working himself open by the moans he’s sending down Arthur’s cock.

“I doubt you could guess in a million years Marston,” Arthur groans and John pulls back. 

“You definitely saw someone knockin’ boots,” John watches Arthur’s face as he speaks and takes the flush as an admission. “Now to figure out who.”

“Mind your own business Marston,” Arthur pushes but then John is standing up and crossing away from him to the other side of the fire, stepping just out of the light to drop his pants and lean onto a large boulder as he reaches back fingering himself open, ass presented to Arthur who curses again hungrily. 

“Come on, was Karen wasn’t it,” he pushes and Arthur’s resolve snaps, getting to his feet he crosses over to John spitting in his own hand to slick himself up before pulling the smaller man’s hand away and pushing his cock into the tight heat. John all but hollers before Arthur is covering his mouth with his broad meaty palm, the other one grabs John’s hip holding him still as Arthur pushes his dick in further until he’s bottomed out. John’s moans are vibrating against Arthur’s palm who waits for the man’s hips to start to wiggle signifying he’s adjusted and ready. Arthur then wastes no time fucking up into the smaller man who’s hands are gripping for purchase on the large boulder he’s bent over. 

“Spit,” Arthur orders, pulling his palm away from John’s mouth who quickly spits into Arthur’s hand arousal pooling in his stomach. Arthur reaches around and works the man's cock with his own spit biting at his neck as he gets closer to cumming. John’s hips buck erratically wanting both the stimulation of Arthur’s cock and hand and soon he’s cumming all over the boulder and grass in front of them. Arthur is quick to follow, thrusting up and stilling in John as his vision brightens and he releases his load. “That’s my boy,” he sighs content, giving John a sharp slap on the ass before pulling out. 

“Jesus Arthur,” is all Marston can say dazed. 

“I’ve been hearing that quite a bit lately,” he laughs, yanking John’s pants up for him before buckling up his own.


	4. A punishment to fit the crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Karen let Arthur know that you know that he knows, you know?  
> Please forgive me for this mess, I tried, but I also felt like if I took any longer on this I would never put it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is really dub-con or not definitely tried to put as much implied consent in there as I could. Any feedback would be great, I have quite a bit written and I'm hesitant to publish.

“So what’s this I hear from Marston that I’m entertainin’ late night suitors,'' Karen asks startling Arthur who was brushing his horse deep in thought… about the very thing Karen was speaking about. 

“Karen!” Arthur shouts stupidly. “Uh…” 

“I think we should talk,” she takes his hand and pulls him towards the dense part of the woods just like you had instructed her. 

“Where are we going exactly?” You hear Arthur ask as they approach your hiding place in the woods. You hear Karen mention something about wanting privacy. She’s a great actress you think as she gets him backed up to the tree you’re hiding behind, you move quickly grabbing his wrists and securing them behind the tree. You know it’s a dirty trick but you knew you wouldn’t be able to get him down without some advantage…. Easily anyway. He’s cursing as you come around, a satisfied grin on your face. 

“You spyn’ on us Morgan?” You ask cocking an eyebrow. 

“What? I-I-I no!” He stammers, he has to admit he hasn’t been taken this off guard in a while, part of him finds it thrilling while the other is just trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. 

“I-I-I” You mock, “You’re full of shit Mr.Morgan.” Karen giggles and he swallows hard as you step into his space. 

“I-I was just getting some wood-” he continued to stammer on.

“Oh we heard you got some wood alright,” Karen teases over your shoulder, your mouth involuntarily cracks into a smile before you shake your head and school your face into something more toneless and unreadable.

“Anyways,” you say as you start to reach for his belt. 

“What are you-” he begins to protest but you grab his face silencing him with a kiss breaking it with a light testing slap across his cheek. His eyes flash pupils dilating. Shame and arousal course through him. 

“I’m asking the questions here sir,” you set to work undoing his belt once more. 

“I was getting wood fer me n John, we was on watch duty,” he frantically tries to explain again as you yank his belt free, he’s trying to distract you and slow you down so he can have more time to figure out what it is you are planning to do. “Was an accident I swear.” 

“John says you were all hot and bothered that true?” you slot your leg between his and feel his hardening cock through his pants.

“I-I-I,” he stammers again and you laugh.

“Seems John was telling the truth fer once,” you call Karen, “Come see for yourself.” 

“Now ladies please,” Arthur laughs nervously as you move aside. “I swear I didn’t see much.” 

“You saying we’re not much Arthur?” Karen asks feigning hurt. 

“No I-no Dammit woman!” Arthur cusses as Karen cups him through his pants. 

“Come on Arthur, just tells us what you saw baby,” Karen croons reaching up and stroking his cheek. “Tell us how much you liked it,” she whispers into his ear and he swallows hungrily. He turns wanting to kiss her but she pulls away with a giggle. 

“Enough of this pussy footing,” you snap grabbing a fistful of his hair “You’re gonna tell us what you saw, and then you’re gonna apologize to Karen for makin’ Marston think she’s knockin’ boots with just any ol body.”

“I swear, it was so dark.” He insists. “I only heard…” he stops blushing. 

“Very well then,” you say roughly releasing his hair. “Karen wanted to be sweet about all this, take you off somewhere, have a little fun, but I wanted you to be punished.”

“And I guess,” Karen sighs, moving to stand behind you, placing her hands on your shoulders and kneading them gently. “You win,” 

“Well don’t worry Sugar Bee, my way will have you feelin’ like yer winning,” You say turning your head to meet her lips in a kiss. Arthur’s jaw drops as she brings her hands down your front groping at your breasts before you pull away reluctantly. She starts to protest but you reassure her good things are coming before you turn your attention back to Arthur, unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

“What are you doing?” he asks, looking around wildly, face burning as he suddenly gets a full realization of the indignity of it all. 

“Would you like me to stop?” you ask meeting his eyes, your voice drops in tone and severity for a moment. “I mean it, you can just apologize to us with expensive gifts and chocolates… or…” 

“That’s true,” Karen sighs, “But he sure looks appetizing this way.”

“I do believe I am a man that is capable of serving my due penance,” Arthur blushes consenting. 

“That’s a good boy,” you praise before giving him another light slap. “You want to give up just say mercy.”

“Not on your life,” Arthur challenges. 

“Then let’s get started,” you sneer as you finish unbuttoning his shirt, yanking it out of his pants and pushing it back off his shoulders. You tweak his nipple and he lets out a startled shout. “First, maybe I should jog your memory a little bit.” 

You grab the blanket you had stashed in your hiding spot behind the tree and lay it out on the ground in front of Arthur by a fallen tree. Karen lets you lead her over to sit on the log and when you kneel down infront of her a lusty smile spreads across her face, she strokes a hand through your hair before she helps you pull down her bloomers and push up her skirt. Arthur cocks his head to the side trying to see everything better as you bring your mouth to her sex. She lets out a moan and grips your head as you begin to lap at her clit steadily. 

“Go ahead Karen,” you pause looking up at her. “Ask ‘im if this is what he heard.” Dipping back down, you swirl your tongue around her clit hungrily, hands gripping her knees tightly keeping them spread as they try to tighten around your head. 

“Well Arthur,” she moans and takes in a sharp breath as you slip your fingers in. “was this what you-” she lets out a few short gasps in time with the twitching of your digits inside her burying her hand in your hair and bucking into your mouth. “This what you heard? oh god...” His pants are becoming uncomfortably tight as you pull back wiping your mouth Karen whining in protest. 

“Don’t keep the lady waiting Mr.Morgan, she asked you a question.” 

“Oh please Arthur just answer the question I was so close,” Karen whines trying to buck into your mouth. 

“Yes, yes, that’s what I heard,” he admits bashfully and you return to eating Karen out the two of you making the most obscene sounds Arthur’s ever heard. By the time Karen’s hips twitch through her first orgasm holding your face flush against herself, legs like vices around your head, Athur is practically thrusting his hips up in the air trying to free his cock from it’s unbearably tight confines. 

“He looks so pathetic over there,” Karen coos as she releases you, petting your hair back as you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. You don’t look back instead you pull her face down for another kiss, she hums against you pushing you back onto the blanket and slotting herself on top of you for a moment, knee between your legs as her hands travel down your front slowly loosening up the buttons of your shirt. She pulls back straddling your hips as she pushes your top open, hands roaming over the newly exposed skin. 

“This is so much better,” she moans kissing your neck down to your shoulder giving the firm muscle there a gentle bite. “In the daytime where I can see you.” You blush at her attention, hands going to her waist as she works up your jaw biting and sucking until you are bucking underneath her. Arthur’s never seen you so soft and pliant but it seems when it comes to Karen you don’t have much resolve, always willing to do what she asks of you. Her hands go to the waistband of your skirt and your breath hitches as she slides her finger around between the fabric and the skin of your hips, she’s feeling for the zipper with practiced ease finding it and releasing you from the tangles of fabric pulling it off with your bloomers in one swift motion before she's kneeling between your legs holding your knees tightly before she shoots Arthur a lusty look. 

“Here’s something I know you didn’t see,” she teases before laying down and burying her mouth into your cunt nose flush with your pubic mound. Her tongue swirls your clit expertly and you cry out propping yourself up on your elbows so you can see her better. Her hand splays across your stomach the other gripping your hip as she angles her head to lick your opening. You let out a cry and then a whine as she does it again. Her eyes look back over your shoulder and you feel her smirk against you so you turn and look. Arthur’s slumped against the tree face red with arousal and he’s shifting his hips uncomfortably. She slips her fingers in you and your elbows give out. You lay back and let your eyes slip closed as she works you closer to an orgasm. 

“God Karen baby, yes, yes,” you cry out, toes curling and back arching as you shudder around her fingers.

You faintly hear Arthur groaning as you come back down legs still trembling, and pull Karen in for one last sweet kiss before you get to your feet. “You relax now sweet thing,” you purr brushing a lock of her hair back behind her ear. She presses her face into your palm for a moment before you’re turning to face Arthur. His eyes brighten when he notices you looking at him and he tries to stand back up taller but his jeans squeeze his erection uncomfortably close to his body. You decide to have mercy on him and cross over reaching for his jeans.

“This okay?” You ask hands hovering over him waiting for his consent to go forward. He’s agitated grimace gives way to something softer. 

“Darlin’ I’m all but begging you to touch me,” he reassures you.

“Oh but I _want_ you begging Mr.Morgan,” you tease moving forward, he gets back in character shooting you a scowl as you slowly tug down his pants just enough for his cock to spring free. He hisses at the sudden freedom and bucks up into your hand but you pull away.

“Easy now Mr.Morgan, you haven’t fessed up yet,” you tease and he whines frustrated. 

“Now come on Darlin’ you know I didn’t mean nothin-” Arthur starts and you slap him. He hisses looking away for a moment trying to find a way to gain some footing. “Whatever you want, I’m sorry.” He pushes. 

“I want to see you ride that handsome face of his,” Karen says lustily. 

“Soon enough Sugar pea, I ain’t done with you yet,” you call over your shoulder, you kneel then looking up at him and licking your lips, excitement pools in his stomach only for it to fall away when your face cracks into a mischievous grin and you are yanking his pants down. He shuffles unsteadily trying to untangle his feet and you help him free one foot then the other before tossing them back onto the blanket. You stand back up, kicking at Arthur’s feet until he’s sliding down the tree, knuckles dragging down the rough bark as he curses you. Once he’s fully seated you turn to Karen gently taking her arm, “why don’t you have a seat right here with Arthur.” You pull her to her feet and lead her over to the rather pitiful looking man, cock angry red with need and kick his legs apart so she can slip between him. Arthur groans as she gently leans back trapping his erection between her back and his belly. He still has the semblance not to rut up into her like an animal but he’s so close to losing it. You move back between her legs and begin to eat her out once more. She gives a tired moan arching back into Arthur, keeping her eyes on you she sneakily reaches back behind her to grasp the desperate man’s cock. You can feel her shift forward a little to give herself more room to work and a grateful moan accidentally slips through his lips. You snap your head up, eyes going to the arm leading behind her back. You laugh pulling back and crossing your arms.

“Why you always gotta make me the bad guy?” You ask. She looks up at you sheepishly releasing his cock and holding her hands up. “Fine, have it your way,” you grab at her hips pulling her to you and flipping her over onto her hands and knees. “Why don’t you put that wonderful mouth of yours back to work.” You order gently pushing her head forward. 

When Karen’s mouth finally closes around Arthur’s cock it’s almost too good but it’s only for a moment before she’s pulling back with a giggle. 

“You like that Arthur?” she asks, teasing. He groans and tries to buck but a sharp slap comes across his face. He stares up at you in shock. 

“I know you ain’t trying to rut up into a ladies mouth like some sort of uncontrollable animal Arthur Morgan specially when she’s bein’ so nice to you.” As if it was even possible more lust pooled in his gut now and he tilted his head subtly offering you his face once more as he speaks,

“I’m going to do a lot more than that when I get out of these bindings, to the both of you.” and because he absolutely wants you to smack him again adds, “And would you really call a woman with her mouth around your dick a lady?” You smack him again hard and he has the nerve to smile triumphantly up at you.

“Oh he’s just tryin’ to push your buttons,” Karen soothes before she sinks back down humming around his cock and he digs his heels in the dirt moaning. 

“Maybe we won’t let you out,” you tease as Karen bobs along. “Leave you here for someone to find.” You stroke a hand through his hair watching him come apart. “She’s got a great mouth doesn’t she.” 

“Yes, christ,” he curses as she does something with her tongue that makes his vision double. 

“That’s enough Karen, let him cool.” She pulls off with a pop and he curses. 

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing,” she looks up at you sweetly and you roll your eyes incredulous but smitten, “I won’t spoil the fun I promise,” she reassures you and you sigh, unable to cover the softness that you have for her. 

“Alright have your fun then,” you encourage sitting down on the blanket to watch, reaching over to dig in the pocket of his jeans you pull out a match and cigarette lighting it and taking a puff as you consider things. She works Arthur’s cock with her hand giving him teasing licks and running her thumb over the head. He’s doing his best to keep still and seem unfazed, trying to trick her into giving him an orgasm but every time he thinks he’s going to get that sweet relief she stops. By the third time he’s thrashing trying to get his arms free. 

“Please! Please!” Karen goes back on her heels and looks over at you. He looks up at you with pleading eyes. “I’m sorry, I really am please,” he licks his lips watching you think, “I’ll do whatever you want-” he stops suddenly brain clicking as he switches tracks. “I’ll do whatever Karen wants, I’ll make it up to her.” You roll your eyes with a sigh shooting him a dirty look. Who was he to spoil your little facade, going soft for love was his goddamn specialty. 

“I like the sound of that,” Karen pipes up and you intensify your glare at Arthur before turning and smiling down at her. 

“And what would you like?” You ask crouching down when she reaches for your hand. 

“Fer starters, one of these,” with a hand around the back of your neck she pulls you in for a kiss, soft and gentle. “Then I want to watch you ride his face,” she whispers against your lips and both you and Arthur let out a moan. “And I’m going to ride his cock.” You nod in agreement kissing her once more before she pushes you back reluctantly, she knows she can kiss you anytime, but what's about to come up next is new and exciting. You move around the tree and untie Arthur’s hands helping him bring them back around, rubbing at the sore joints of his shoulders and pulling his shirt the rest of the way off. Karen makes him a makeshift pillow out of discarded clothing and he lays down obediently. You hesitate, suddenly self conscious but Arthur taps your leg urging you to come closer. 

“You won’t hurt me Darlin’, least not in a way I won’t like,” he reassures you. 

“Please,” Karen says your name pleading. “I’ve been wanting this for so long.” You groan, Karen winning you over again. You kneel over his face and he pulls at your thighs until you are seated, his mouth buried in your wet cunt. Your hand immediately goes to your mouth as he starts to eat you out the other one fisting in his hair. “Yes just like that,'' Karen speaks coming up behind you, she straddles Arthur’s chest and kisses your neck letting her hands roam over your body and Arthur laps at your clit. She reaches down and spreads your pussy lips as Arthur's arms lock around your thighs. “Bury that tongue deep in that sweet cunt of hers Arthur,” Karent moans like she’s the one getting off and you shudder as he does as she says pushing his tongue into your opening firm and teasing. You cry out bucking, your clit rubbing against his nose and he squeezes your legs tighter trying to bury his face in deeper. Karen grabs the wrist of the hand covering your mouth and pulls it down. “I want to hear you, I want you to tell me how good it feels,” she murmurs sensually into your ear and you groan bucking against his face again. 

“So good,” you whine, “but I need…” you wiggle your hips desperately. “And I want to watch…” your head is swirling with pleasure and you are unable to organize your thoughts into a proper sentence. 

“I know what you need,” she pulls you back off Arthur’s mouth and you think, _Oh no, you apparently don’t_ but she hushes you practically reading your thoughts as she has you stand and turn. You blush as she pushes you back down to straddle Arthur’s broad chest. You look back nervously but he groans in appreciation as he runs his hands over your thick ass and thighs. He wants to give you a spank but he hasn’t forgotten his previous state tied hopelessly to a tree so he thinks it best not to try his luck. She pushes you back until you are seated once again on his mouth, “Go ahead Arthur, use those deft gunslinging' fingers on her.” She moves back and seats herself on his dick then and he moans into your cunt. She slowly grinds herself down on him and moans scratching down his stomach. He groans and pushes you forward a little so he can slip his fingers inside you. You watch Karen ride Arthur’s cock head thrown back in pure ecstasy and your orgasm builds. As soon as your pleasure crests and you can’t take anymore stimulation you roll off to the side and watch for a few moments before you’re tapping Arthur’s shoulder, 

“Why don’t you do a little work now Mr.Morgan, give her a little of what you gave me the other night.” His eyes flash as he looks from you to Karen who is already consenting eagerly. He grabs her hips and rolls pinning her down and clamping his hand over her mouth. He slams his hips up into her in fast deep strokes and she keens into his palm, tendons in her neck straining as his other hand pushes one of her legs back so he can get deeper, she helps putting one hand over his and pulling her other leg back herself. You can hear how wet she is, she’s going to cum any minute. 

“You look so good taking his cock,” you murmur brushing her hair out of her face. “Her tight pussy feel good Arthur? Is it exactly how you imagined it?” Arthur groans hips stuttering for a moment. “I don’t think he’s going to last much longer Karen, better get your pleasure now.” Karen whines as Arthur accepts your challenge changing the angle of his hips. It doesn’t take long for Karen to let out a long drawn out moan barely muffled by Arthur’s hand. 

“Can I cum?” Arthur barely grits out as he fucks her through her orgasm. You smile warmly, pleasantly surprised by his question. 

“Yes Mr.Morgan you may cum,” he pulls out of Karen as you grant him permission and spills his seed against her leg and stomach with a curse. The sun is hot and you’re all sweaty sticky messes. Arthur tries to mop up his mess but his handkerchief can only do so much. He drops it to the ground in disgust. 

“Let’s go for a swim,” Karen suggests jumping to her feet like you all hadn’t just expended a great amount of energy. You and Arthur let out tired sighs but help her collect your belongings as you oblige.


End file.
